L'œil du Chaos
by Illheart
Summary: [Recueil] Des récits qui se s'entremêlent, se chevauchent et se rencontrent peut-être au gré de l'inspiration. Un bordel organisé, sur des personnages plus ou moins connus qui méritent que l'on s'intéresse à leurs histoires et leurs déboires. (Part 4 - Kalifa et la poupée qui rit toute seule).
1. Le poison des mensonges

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue à vous sur ce nouveau recueil. Celui-ci est un peu spécial, puisque rien de spécial ne lie les histoires. Si ce n'est que toutes sans exception sont issues du topic _Le Bordel du Cœur de l'Aurore_ du **Forum de Tous les Périls**.

Le thème pour ce premier texte est le suivant : _Robin_ et _Que ma haine demeure_.

J'espère que mon... point de vue sur la chose pourra vous plaire ! J'ai eu bien du mal à l'écrire et en être satisfaite, mais en 24 heures je ne peux pas proposer plus long, ou plus abouti. En tout cas bonne lecture à vous !

 **PS :** Je remercie encore mon petit poisson qui a pris le temps de me corriger.

Attention : Ceci est une songfic, c'est-à-dire qu'elle est écrite à l'aide d'une chanson particulière et que les paroles sont distillées dans le texte. N'hésitez donc pas à aller jeter une oreille ou deux à la chanson **_Despicable_** de **Grandson** , qui m'a permis d'écrire ce premier récit.

* * *

۩๑ ๑۩

 **L e poison des mensonges**

۩๑ ๑۩

* * *

Tu n'as jamais pu supporter les mensonges. Aussi loin que tu te souviennes, ils t'ont toujours insupportée de part cette facilité avec laquelle ils sont proférés.

Ils sont comme du poison. Un poison dont tu ne peux te guérir, et ce peu importe les médicaments, les soins que tu te prodigues à toi-même au creux de la nuit.

Les mensonges ont, à ta bouche, le goût amer du secret, du manque de confiance et synonyme d'abandon pour toi. Certains disent qu'ils sont justement là pour protéger, et que sans confiance il n'y a pas de fausse vérité, mais tu penses que ceux qui affirment cela n'ont pas compris ce qu'un mensonge peut provoquer. Très souvent ce sont même eux qui blessent par leurs mots, tout simplement car il est plus facile de jouer que d'affronter la vérité.

Pour toi les mensonges sont comme une mort que l'on t'inflige par facilité ou par lâcheté.

 _The goodbye is the hardest part_

 _When we find ourselves back at the start_

 _But I'm not so brave, and I'm not so smart, no_

 _I'm doing you a favor, doing you a favor_

Tu n'as jamais cru qu'elle, elle puisse se permette de te mentir.

Lorsque tu l'as rencontrée, tu l'as trouvée charmante, agréable à écouter. Une femme différente, mais pas comme les autres peuvent le penser. Tu n'as jamais dit qu'elle était aussi belle que l'astre solaire, ou que son sourire était semblable à la clarté des étoiles qui trônent dans le ciel. Tu n'as rien dit de tout cela.

Lorsque tu l'as rencontrée tu as simplement remarqué les petits détails, les infimes choses qui faisaient d'elle une femme comme les autres et pourtant si différente à la fois.

 _One day you will understand_

 _Why I pushed you away as I am_

 _And you will find a better man than I am_

 _Trust, I'm doing you a favor, doing you a favor_

Elle mord légèrement sa lèvre lorsqu'elle est gênée, et lorsque quelque chose pique son intérêt, ses pupilles se dilatent sous ses longues mèches rousses, lui donnant un air presque inaccessible, comme une enfant sauvage aux mille malices. Elle rit doucement, de façon discrète lorsqu'elle est charmée. Et parfois **,** lorsqu'elle se perd dans ses pensées, son regard se met à errer dans le paysage environnent, comme si elle cherchait une réponse à ses silencieuses questions.

Tout ça, et bien plus encore, était tout un ensemble de détails qui te plaisaient.

Mais ce que tu appréciais par-dessus tout… C'était sa sincérité.

 _Despicable_

 _I'm just a bottom feeder_

 _Despicable_

 _I ain't never been a keeper_

 _Despicable_

 _Love her then I leave her_

Jamais Nami ne t'a menti. Elle a toujours dit les choses franchement et clairement, parfois avec rudesse. Cependant tu ne lui en as jamais tenu rigueur. C'était la seule chose que tu lui demandais : d'être sincère avec toi, comme toi tu n'avais jamais pu l'être avec ta propre personne. Tu lui avais seulement demandé de ne pas te détruire, de ne pas se cacher derrière de faux-semblants pour que tout se passe bien.

Si quelque chose va mal, tu veux le savoir.

Au travers d'elle, et de la confiance que tu lui accorde, tu souhaitais te rattraper, corriger tes erreurs et ne plus blesser ceux qui t'étaient chers. Au travers d'elle, tu te pardonne et tu apprends à te reconstruire en tant que femme. En tant que Nico Robin. Tu reprend possession de ton nom, de ta personne, et tu fais face à toutes les épreuves... Peu importe à quel point elles peuvent se montrer cruelles ou difficiles à endurer.

Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, tu veux être au courant. Tu veux savoir si elle t'aime encore ou si elle a des doutes. Tu veux qu'elle te parle toujours aussi simplement. C'est aussi ce qui t'a plu chez elle.

Par ses mots, tu a fais en sorte que tous ces mensonges que tu avais subis enfant ne reviennent plus jamais te hanter.

 _And if I were you, I wouldn't love me neither_

 _Wouldn't love me neither_

 _Despicable_

Assise dans ta chambre ce soir, avec cette musique précise qui te fait comprendre que tu as toujours été stupide, trop stupide.

Le mensonge est partout. Il est en toi, inscrit dans tes veines, et dans les siennes.

Même ton livre te ment, le monde qui t'entoure te ment. La fiction est un mensonge. Même les connaissances, ne sont-elles pas de simples projections d'un point de vue particulier ? Ne sont-elles pas elles aussi en train de mentir afin d'occulter une partie de la vérité ?

Tout n'est que mensonge… Mensonges et faux-semblants. Fausse joie, fausse remise sur pied après son départ soudain. Fausse douceur du papier entre tes doigts, fausses notes qui irritent tes pensées.

 _The boy who fell into the sky_

 _Had no one there to watch him cry_

 _He looked dead too with his empty eyes and said:_

 _"I'm doing you a favor, doing you a favor."_

Tu veux que la musique s'arrête. Tu veux que tout s'arrête. Le sourire tranquille que tu affiches se change en une expression indescriptible. Tu détestes cette chanson, tu détestes te souvenir de sa beauté, de ses longues et douces mèches qui coulent entre tes doigts sans te résister.

Tu détestes tout chez elle. Ça, c'est la seule vérité que tu peux encore affirmer.

Tu la détestes.

Tu la hais.

Tu la détestes parce qu'elle est partie sans courage, parce qu'elle a menti ce matin-là en te disant que tout allait bien. Tu la détestes parce qu'elle a souri comme toujours, délicatement en mordillant un peu sa lèvre, et que d'un baiser, elle a tu tes moindres doutes.

 _Despicable_

 _I'm just a bottom feeder_

 _Despicable_

 _I ain't never been a keeper_

 _Despicable_

 _Love her then I leave her_

 _And if I were you, I wouldn't love me neither_

Tu envois valser ton livre.

 _« Je te fais une faveur en partant Robin. »_

Tu tues ton bon sens en fusillant cette radio qui continue de tourner malgré tes supplications.

 _« Si j'étais toi je ne m'aimerais pas non plus. »_

Cette chanson, tu es certaine qu'elle l'a écoutée pour trouver le courage de partir. Là encore elle te ment… Elle te ment en prenant les mots d'un autre pour te parler à coup de notes sur le papier. Elle prend les mots d'un autre parce qu'elle n'a pas trouvé les siens, ou peut-être pour moins te faire souffrir.

Moins te faire souffrir ?... C'est stupide. Tu recommences à lui chercher des excuses, à te mentir. C'est vain. Tu dois arrêter ça.

Elle a repris ces paroles parce que c'est plus simple. Et elle a bien joué son coup… Forcément personne ne ment sans pouvoir emballer son poison dans un joli emballage. Elle a tout prévu. Elle a bien cherché des chansons que tu n'écoutes pas, des rythmes qui ne te plaisent pas.

 _And if I were you, I wouldn't love me neither_

 _I wouldn't love me neither_

 _Despicable_

Méprisable. Elle ment comme elle respire.

Ils mentent tous comme ils respirent.

C'est pour ça que tu n'apprécies personne, pour cela que tu te méfies et que tu ne t'attaches pas vraiment aux autres… Parce qu'ils ont le poison si facile au bord des lèvres. Et que leurs mots sont comme des morsures de serpents.

 _How I wish I told a different tale_

 _Why we chase the light and his love prevailed_

 _But his blood went cold and his skin went pale_

 _She got a letter in the mail, said:_

 _"I'm doing you a favor, "a favor"_

Toi tu ne vas pas mentir maintenant. Tu refuses de devenir comme eux.

Tu ne vas pas devenir comme eux, pas maintenant, pas cette fois.

Alors tu quittes ta place, abandonnes la chaleur de ton fauteuil et t'approches de la radio, rapidement. Puis tu la fixes comme si elle s'incarne en ce poste qui te nargue.

Comme si elle est là, en face de toi, avec son petit sourire malicieux, et son regard faussement tendre à ton égard. Tu vois son corps qui te défie, et tu frappes.

 _Said: "If I were you, I wouldn't love me neither"_

Un coup. Le premier, sans précision. Tu veux juste extérioriser, briser ton premier mensonge : la compréhension.

 _Said: "If I were you, I wouldn't love me neither"_

Deux coups. Les suivants, pour assassiner tout ce qu'elle contrefait. Tu veux te libérer, ne plus l'excuser. Tu brises ton deuxième faux-semblant : le pardon.

 _Said: "If I were you, I wouldn't love me neither"_

Trois coups. Les derniers, ceux qui achèvent le monstre. Tu veux tout détruire, te rappeler mais ne plus laisser sa douceur l'emporter. C'est parce que tu as cru que tu souffres à présent, et cette douleur... tu refuses de la laisser pourrir à l'intérieur de tes os. Tu te libères de ta dernière illusion : l'oubli.

Et enfin le silence.

Tu ne mens pas. Tu la détestes.

Tu ne mens plus. Tu la hais.

Elle est partie. Elle a tout emporté, et toi jamais tu ne cesseras de la haïr pour tous les mensonges qu'elle a osés proférer.

Tu n'oublieras jamais… Parce que tu ne te mens pas sur ce que tu ressens en cet instant.

Tu la hais.

Et ce à tout jamais.

* * *

 _Ceux qui me connaissent savent que Robin est ma waifu adorée, je m'en veux de la faire souffrir..._

 _Mais bon, le thème n'était pas non plus au summum de la joie._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, ou à simplement me dire à quel point Robin mérite qu'on l'aime (parce que je suis totalement d'accord avec vous)._


	2. Les trois petits cochons de Jyabura

Je suis de retour, oui je sais si vite. Mais avouez que je vous avais manqué ! Non ? Ah bon... Je croyais. Tant pis, je reviens quand même avec un petit texte pas piqué des hannetons, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Le thème pour ce texte est le suivant : _Jyabura_ et _Les trois petits cochons_.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fumé pour écrire ce texte, certainement du hérisson. Il faut dire qu'écrire jusqu'à trois heures du matin n'est pas spécialement une bonne idée. Oubliez le respect, de toute façon je l'ai déjà bouffé.

 **PS :** Merci à Griseldis et Taranis pour leurs reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur que le premier texte vous ai plu.

* * *

۩๑ ๑۩

 **L es trois petits cochons de Jyabura **

۩๑ ๑۩

* * *

— La girafe ! C'est pas le moment de faire la timide, ramène ton cul et laisse Kumadori te mettre ton costume !

— Il est hors de question que je participe à cette mascarade ! s'insurge aussitôt la dite girafe, d'humeur visiblement massacrante.

— Oh allez commence pas à faire ton frigide ! Même Kalifa n'a pas fait autant d'histoires, et on sait tous à quel point elle est chiante lorsqu'elle s'y met.

— C'est du harcèlement sexuel.

— Oui, on a compris ma jolie, maintenant file te mettre en place.

Jyabura a le sourire aux lèvres.

Et ce n'est pas n'importe quel sourire. Non ce n'est pas qu'un petit sourire tranquille qu'il a sur le coin de la bouche. C'est CE sourire-là, celui qui fait dire assez justement à Kaku que son ainé est sur le point de faire une foutue connerie.

Et pour toutes les fois où il s'est retrouvé embarqué dans ses histoires à la con, l'ancien membre du CP9 refuse fermement de céder.

— Allez… Dis-toi que c'est pour la bonne cause.

Malheureusement pour lui, le plus vieux a vraisemblablement de sacrés tours dissimulés dans son sac. Il s'approche de son cadet en toute innocence, passant un bras qui se veut rassurant autour de ses épaules.

— Nous nous débrouillons très bien en utilisant nos pouvoirs dans la ville, ton argumentation ne fonctionnera pas sur moi, rétorque le roux, campé sur ses positions.

— Pourquoi t'es comme ça, l'herbivore ? T'as pas envie de récupérer de l'argent pour sauver notre chef adoré ?

— Je t'ai déjà que je préférais la viande e—

Un doigt sur les lèvres du plus jeune l'empêche de poursuivre. Dans la foulée, le rictus du loup se déforme en une expression indescriptible, comme un chasseur qui vient tout juste d'acculer sa proie contre une paroi.

Jyabura est un requin des affaires, et lorsqu'il veut quelque chose, il finit toujours par l'obtenir.

— Sérieusement Kaku… Je suis déçu. Je pensais que tu mettrais la survie de notre groupe avant ta petite personne, et nos différends dignes de gamins pourris gâtés de côté.

Sur le front du cadet, une veine sacrément gonflée commence à faire son apparition. Ce qui n'a que pour effet d'agrandir le sourire immense du plus vieux. Il est satisfait, visiblement il a su tirer sur la bonne corde. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à planter ses puissants crocs dans le petit animal pour le faire céder. Et c'est donc presque doucereux, qu'il se rapproche un peu plus pour murmurer quelques mots à oreille de sa girafe préférée :

— Et puis si tu joues le jeu à fond… Je ne dirai rien de tout cela à Lucci. Ce sera notre petit secret à nous.

Un silence s'ensuit, mais c'est déjà trop tard pour sa proie, elle est faite comme un rat.

— Soit ! Je vais participer à ta stupide idée ! Maintenant va foutre tes poils sur quelqu'un d'autre !

Le rouquin s'extirpe à la prise ferme de son aîné, fulminant contre ce dernier. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit Lucci qui se retrouve dans le coma et pas cet imbécile aux idées malplacées ? Une petite claque sur ses fesses le fait sortir de ces agréables pensées, et un sursaut incontrôlé lui échappe. Il est sur le point de se jeter sur l'impertinent pour le punir mais malheureusement pour lui, le loup est déjà en train de fuir pour ne pas subir le coup vengeur de son cadet.

— Dépêche-toi d'aller mettre ton costume mon petit cochon… Les enfants n'attendent que toi.

Et c'est sous le rire gras, insupportable et bien trop fort de Jyabura que la dernière barrière du plus jeune cède.

Si un dieu existe bien dans ce foutu univers, Kaku est certain que ce dernier le haït au plus profond de son âme. D'ailleurs dieu seul sait… ce que cet empaffé à poils a prévu pour lui. Une chose est sûre, le rouquin va vite regretter d'avoir cédé.

۩๑ ๑۩

— Mesdames ! Messieurs et mesdemoiselles approchez, installez-vous confortablement ! Dans quelques instants vous allez assister au spectacle le plus incroyable de tous ! Une histoire sortie du fin fond des temps… Une histoire sur trois petits cochons délicieusement dodus, poursuivis par un charismatique et séduisant loup !

— … Chapapa, murmure Fukuro à l'oreille de son collègue à grandes oreilles. C'est pas dans le texte ça Jyabura.

— Ta gueule Fukuro, réplique brusquement son acolyte. C'est moi qui écris, c'est moi qui décide de ce qui est ou non canon dans l'histoire !

— Si tu le dis…

— Ou j'en étais… ? Ah oui ! Un charismatique et séduisant loup, auquel aucune louve – ni femme – censée ne résiste ! Et aujourd'hui, pour votre plus grand plaisir, ce loup, magnifique animal si souvent pris pour cible dans les contes ainsi que les légendes, cet être à l'instinct et aux réflexes si poussés qu'il peut repérer et traquer sa proie sur des kilomètres sans la lâcher, e—

— Abrège le Larousse !

— Ouais ! On veut l'histoire ! On veut l'histoire !

— On s'en fout de ton exposé sur le loup !

Public difficile, forcément. Jyabura s'y est attendu, et même s'il se sent vexé quelques instants, il passe rapidement à la suite.

— Bref. En ce jour, notre magnifique loup va chasser les trois délicieux petits cochons, parviendra t-il seulement à les attraper pour les cuisiner à sa sauce préférée ?

La petite scène construite à la va-vite sur la place de la ville est entourée par les familles. Adultes et surtout enfants se tassent autour d'elle, soudainement très attentifs. Jyabura leur lance un regard empli de mystère, puis il disparait, aussi brusquement qu'il est apparu pour lancer son petit speech , derrière un immense et ma foi fort joli rideau rouge carmin.

Des sons se font entendre, comme des grognements qui sont rapidement suivis par le bruissement du vent sur des feuilles d'arbres. Les enfants tentent l'oreille, les parents se penchent un peu en avant les sourcils vaguement froncés, encore un peu méfiants. Et puis aussi violemment qu'il a été refermé, le rideau se rouvre.

Aussitôt des rires retentissent. Sur scène, une femme accoutrée d'une sorte de déguisement grossier. Elle a sur elle comme une sorte de ballon gonflable, certainement censé représenter un cochon, ou plutôt une immense patate pas cuite et pas mûre si l'on se fit uniquement à ce que l'on est censé voir. Les adultes ne savent pas qui a créé ce costume, une chose est sûre celui qui l'a conçu n'a pas vu un seule cochon de sa vie.

— ….

Les rires finissent par s'estomper. Tout le monde est pendu aux lèvres de la jeune femme mal-déguisée, mais aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche. A vrai dire elle n'ouvre même pas cette dernière. Elle se contente de rester planter là, comme une banane accrochée à son arbre, avec son déguisement de très mauvais goût qui fait autant rire que pleurer les enfants.

— Kalifa… murmure une voix dans les coulisses. Kalifa c'est à toi. Ton texte.

Soudainement la jeune femme semble reprendre pied. Ses yeux se mettent à fixer le public, elle ouvre la bouche, remonte sa main droite… Et se contente de replacer ses lunettes sur son visage.

— C'est du harcèlement sexuel.

— Oh la con ! grogne une autre voix venue des coulisses.

— Ton texte Kalifa ! C'est ton texte que tu dois lancer !

Quelques gloussements fusent du public, et derrière les coulisses tout s'agite. Les curieux peuvent entendre quelques cris agacés, et d'autres parviennent à saisir des bruissements de tissus, peut-être qu'un autre costume est en préparation.

En tout cas la jeune femme sur scène n'a pas vraiment l'air de vouloir jouer le jeu. Elle se contente de fixer le public sans bouger, inébranlable comme une statue… Une statue de patate qui se tient fièrement sur les planches. Sa posture digne n'est brisée que par ce ballon horrible qui lui sert de déguisement, et qui, par ailleurs, semble perdre en volume à chaque seconde.

— Ton texte Kalifa, pour l'amour de la viande, balance ton texte !

— ….

Elle tourne un peu la tête, fixe ses collègues qui se cachent dans les coulisses, et puis elle se recentre de nouveau sur son public. Ça y est… Elle semble avoir compris ce qu'elle a à faire. Le public s'impatiente, et enfin la jeune femme ouvre la bouche.

— Je suis une patate. Ma vie… est une patate.

— Chapapa… ça aussi, ce n'est pas dans le texte.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, cette imbécile ?! s'insurge violemment Jyabura.

— …. Et mon amour pur est pour toi Sainte Patate ! Grande Prêtresse de la Purée Mousseline…

Des deux côtés de la scène, c'est de nouveau la panique. Jyabura se frappe le visage avec son script, tandis que Blueno se contente de soupirer, jetant quelques regards désespérés en direction d'un Fukuro qui peut à peine la fermer.

— Elle panique, finit par lancer ce dernier.

— Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, elle a toujours l'air aussi frigide que d'habitude ! rétorque avec agressivité le metteur en scène autoproclamé de la pièce.

— Regarde mieux Jyabura, le coupe Blueno avec raison. Tu ne remarques pas quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?! Vous avez pas les yeux en face des trous.

— Ses paroles sont hachées, elle a du mal à organiser ses pensées et c'est pour cela qu'elle met autant de temps afin de compléter la moindre de ses phrases. De plus, tu noteras le léger tremblement ainsi que le crissement de ses mains sur le… débris foireux qui lui sert de costume. Et enfin… Kalifa est en train de rougir.

Il y a un long silence, les deux hommes se regardent un temps, puis leur attention revient sur leur amie laissée en pâture au public euphorique. Blueno roule des yeux, et Jyabura s'approche soudainement de lui pour le défier du regard.

— Tu sais combien de temps ça m'a prit pour faire ce foutu « débris foireux » ?

— Chapapa, exactement quinze minutes. Dont dix plus précisément pour draguer la vendeuse afin d'obtenir un prix. Et quatre minutes de plus pour revenir ici… en trouvant en plus le moyen de trouer le costume « débris foireux ».

— Ta gueule Fukuro ! Lorsque j'aurai besoin d'une pimbêche de cinquante piges qui joue les espionnes pour Spandam, je t'appellerai ! En attendant, va aider Kumadori à se préparer et ne me fais pas chier !

Un coup de pied bien placé envoie la boule magique sur une autre planète. A présent débarrassé d'un poids bien trop causant pour son propre bien, Jyabura se doit de reprendre les choses en main. Son chef d'œuvre est en train d'être massacré par des amateurs, n'y a-t-il donc personne dans son équipe qui comprenne toute la subtilité de sa plume ?... L'homme loup se serait bien enfermé dans sa chambre pour noyer sa tristesse dans un verre de sang humain, avec sa poule peluche dans ses bras… Mais bon, il doit sauver l'honneur de sa pièce avant tout le reste ! Tant pis pour la douceur, pour l'instant l'avenir de sa carrière… et également la vie de Lucci, reposent sur lui.

— Je vais vous montrer comment on joue une pièce digne de meilleures salles de théâtre !

Jyabura bombe le torse. Il gonfle sa poitrine de fierté et d'assurance, tandis que son corps se change en celui d'un immense homme à moitié loup. Dieu merci, son fruit du démon lui permet de jouer son rôle à la perfection, et personne ne peut se permettre de cracher sur son déguisement. Il est parfait, et il est surtout temps de le mettre en valeur.

Sans demander son reste, il bondit sur scène. Les planches tremblent, grincent et s'affaissent sous le poids astronomique de la bête. Un grand sourire rejoint la commissure de ses lèvres, c'est à présent le moment de son plus grand triomphe. Il inspire, prêt à déclamer ses plus belles tirades :

 _« Je suis le Grand-Méchant Loup, là pour te jouer un mauvais tour !_

 _Afin de dévorer les délicieux petits cochons._

 _Afin de souffler sur leurs ridicules maisons._

 _Afin de savourer leur bon goût et leur délicat fumé._

 _Afin de remplir mes appétits de loup raffiné… Le Grand… Méchant… Loup c'est moi !_

 _La terreur des bois plus rapides qu'un coup dans les valseuses !_

 _Rends-toi petit cochon, ou ce sera la guerre ! »_

— … La guerre Salsifis ?

— … Non… La guerre ! La vraie, avec des armes, des morts et du sang de petit cochon étalé sur tous les murs de la ville !

— … Je suis une patate… Une patate pas cuite et pas mûre…

— Non tu es un cochon !

— Une patate… Une belle… patate, toute ronde…

— Non tu es un cochon ! Un cochon que je m'en vais dévorer parce qu'il est trop con !

Jyabura hurle, son torse toujours gonflé de fierté il est certain d'avoir fait son effet. Les loups sont les meilleurs animaux qui puissent exister, alors forcément les enfants doivent être en train d'adorer !

Pour l'heure cependant, il se concentre sur sa performance, les applaudissements viendront après, et les belles femmes aussi.

— Prépare toi mon petit ami à la queue en tirebouchon car je m'en vais te croqu—

Kalifa s'effondre. Sans bruit, sans aucun cri de terreur pour le sort funeste qui l'attend. Elle vient tout simplement de s'effondrer contre les planches, terrassée par un mal inconnu.

Toute la scène est ruinée. Le génie du monologue n'a même pas pu finir sa première phrase que Kalifa a encore une fois tout foutue en l'air. S'il avait su qu'elle se montrerait aussi… pathétiquement absurde, Jyabura aurait préféré demander à cette enflure de Fukuro de prendre le costume. Peut être même qu'il n'aurait pas eu à aller l'acheter, cette boule magique à une tronche de cochon, une tronche de cochon malade, mais ça reste un cochon. Il est rond dodu, et il ne ressemble à rien. Comme les cochons.

— … Ma première proie s'est effondrée de terreur ! Grrrr… Le Grand-Méchant Loup a vaincu, encore une fois !

A défaut d'avoir pu lancer son terrible monologue, le loup peut encore sauver le coup en allant cueillir le corps sans énergie de sa collègue. C'est bien moins spectaculaire, mais un bon comédien se doit de travailler avec ce qu'il a entre les mains.

Il se dirige donc à pas de loups vers le corps inconscient, la bave pendante sur ses babines, et les griffes toutes sorties, prêtes à transformer ce ballon tout pourri en merveilleux gigot de cochon rôti.

Jusqu'à ce que brusquement, une masse informe ne vienne le saisir par les pattes arrière pour l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la scène.

— Ma mère ! Ma pauvre mère, est-ce toi ?! Est-ce ton corps qui m'est revenue pour m'annoncer mon destin ?!

Oh bordel, et voilà que l'autre Œdipe s'y met. Jyabura grogne, tandis qu'il se remet debout, agacé par toutes ces enflures qui refusent de suivre ne serait-ce qu'une ligne de son texte. Et comme le coup de Kalifa ne suffit pas à enterrer le spectacle, c'est à présent Kumadori qui s'y met. Avec son maquillage outrancier, et ses cheveux… coiffés en deux chignons sacrément épais, il a plus l'air d'une prostituée sortie de Kedétrav. Rien que d'y penser, un frémissement de terreur remonte le long du dos de l'ainé du groupe. Il préfère ne même pas y songer, ces cauchemars ont assez d'horreurs à lui présenter, il n'a pas besoin d'un monstre de plus dans le ce bestiaire.

— … Oh… désespoir ! Douleur infinie qui s'empare de mon âme de pauvre pêcheur ! Ce n'est point le corps de ma tendre et bien-aimée mère qui repose en ces lieux... Ce n'est qu'une patate cochon fort laide !... ô rage ! Ô désespoir ! Ô vieillesse ennemie ! N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie ?

Mais c'est qu'il compte lui voler la vedette ce petit fils de travelo mal élevé. Tandis que lui reprend à peine pied dans la réalité, l'autre timbré s'est effondré au sol, surjouant la douleur comme il sait si bien le faire. Pourquoi Jyabura ne l'a pas prévu ? Casse-burnes un jour, casse-burnes toujours.

— Et ne suis-je blanchi dans les travaux guerriers, que pour voir en un jour flétrir tant de lauriers ? Mon bras, qui tant de fois a sauvé cet empire, tant de fois affermie le trône de son roi, trahit donc ma querelle, et ne fait rien pour moi ? Ô cruel souvenir de ma gloire passée ! Œuvre de tant de jours en un jour effacée ! Nouvelle dignité fatale à mon bonheur ! Précipice élevé d'où tombe mon honneur ! Faut-il de votre éclat voir triompher l'ennemi de la patate, et mourir sans vengeance, ou vivre dans la honte ?!

— Ta gueule le poète travesti basque ! hurle finalement Jyabura, à bout.

— Oooh... Maman t'as vu, le loup il vient de dire ta gueule au travesti basque.

— Chut, arrête de montrer du doigt, c'est malpoli.

— Travesti Basque ! scandent ensemble les enfants.

— Travesti Basque ! finissent par lancer les parents.

— Vas-y Travesti Basque, qui peut te battre ?!

— … Moi pauvres fous ! Moi le Grand-Méchant Loup !

Jyabura revient dans la course. Il refuse qu'on lui vole la vedette alors que c'est lui qui a trouvé l'idée de ce spectacle. C'est son « show », son moment de gloire. Et c'est surtout l'occasion de ridiculiser ses collègues toujours si appréciés. Il est donc hors de question qu'il les laisse tout foirer. Jamais sur son honneur, et sur sa face de loup, il ne va permettre que l'on puisse prendre sa place en ce jour béni qui n'appartient qu'à lui.

— … La populace est de mon côté, vile créature ! Tu ne peux vaincre la puissance de mon amour, pas même celle de ma queue en tirebouchon, léguée par ma défunte mère : La Laie-Deron.

— Tu vas tâter de mes dents et de mes griffes… Et je t'assure que même si ta mère parvient à te reconnaître, après avoir subi tout ce que je te réserve, je peux te jurer que même elle ne voudra plus de toi dans sa vie !

Un nouveau rictus se peint sur les lèvres du loup. Touché. Kumadori est en train de se mettre à pleurer, bien trop sensible pour résister.

— …. Jamais ma chère mère ne me renierait !... Elle aime trop son seul enfant, moi, le Grand, le Sublime Co-Chonou !

— Je te jure qu'elle ira jusqu'à refuser de t'avoir à ses côtés dans l'au-delà.

— … Oh ma mère, ma chère Laie-Deron oseriez-vous rejeter votre unique enfant ?! Mais quelle horrible créature seriez-vous pour traiter ainsi votre grasse progéniture ?!... Ma très chère mère, je ne suis pas venu en ces lieux pour souffrir de votre vile indifférence ! Oyeeee, C'en est fait de moi !

Ca y est, Kumadori est à terre. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même, comme un escargot le fait avec sa carapace. La proie est ferrée, il ne reste plus qu'à la cueillir elle aussi. Alors sans attendre, Jyabura se jette sur lui, toute griffe tendue.

— Ne vous en faites pas mère, je viens vous rejoindre et expier mes fautes auprès de votre éclatante présence !

La seconde d'après, le porcelet s'effondre sur le sol, terrassé par sa propre fausse mise à mort. Il n'a même pas attendu que le loup soit sur lui pour mimer sa fin.

Jyabura se sent dépérir. Cet imbécile voulait lui voler la vedette, et jusqu'au bout… il aura réussi son coup.

— … Non… Le Travesti Basque…

— … Maman… Il est mort le Travesti Basque ?... M-Mais… Mais je ne veux pas qu'il meurt moi !

Et voilà maintenant les enfants se mettent à chouiner. Un fiasco, sa pièce de théâtre écrite à l'encre de sa propre et délicate plume est en train de se changer en un chaos digne d'un Buster Call lancé à pleine puissance sur la face d'un foutu agneau tout juste né.

Accablé, le loup souhaite de nouveau s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec sa poule peluche pour oublier toute l'horreur de sa situation… Pourquoi propose-t-il ce genre de choses alors même qu'il sait parfaitement que ces imbéciles qui l'accompagnent sont incapables de prendre ses histoires au sérieux ? Toute l'énergie de Jyabura retombe, balayée par les couinements des gosses qui se font plus pressants.

A quoi bon continuer… De toute manière, personne ne lâchera la moindre pièce pour une telle mascarade. C'est fini. Sa brillante carrière dans le théâtre foutue, et la mort de l'autre comateux programmée dans les heures à venir.

C'est la fin.

— Bande de traitres !

Et soudain un espoir, une lueur au bout de son tunnel de dépression ultime.

Oui… C'est bien Dame Chance qui vient de lui tendre les bras afin de lui envoyer son plus beau présent : un parfait petit cochon, tout prude et intimidé.

Balancé par Blueno et Fukuro sur la scène sans la moindre délicatesse, Kaku souhaite disparaître et surtout ne plus jamais avoir à sortir le moindre de ses muscles en dehors de sa prison de honte infinie. Ce satané Jyabura s'est bien foutu de sa gueule ! Et maintenant le voilà habillé d'un simple caleçon noir avec une queue en tirebouchon, ainsi que d'un serre-tête aux oreilles rose repliée vers l'avant. Il prie pour qu'on le foudroie sur place, mais malheureusement personne ne répond à l'appel. Il est exposé à la vue de tous, sans armes, et sans pudeur pour le protéger.

Pire que tout, le public apprécie totalement la vue. Des femmes le sifflent, peut-être même des hommes, dieu que c'est gênant. Et les enfants se moquent de son accoutrement à grand renfort de rires appuyés, et de petits commentaires que le jeune homme préfère ne même pas interpréter. S'il doit survivre à toute cette foutue mise en scène, il veut éviter de se pendre dans la foulée.

— … Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mais ne serait-ce pas le dernier des vilains petits cochons ? demande la voix doucereuse de Jyabura, complètement requinqué.

— Dès que je retrouve mes vêtements, tu es un homme mort, menace le rouquin en se repliant légèrement sur lui-même.

— Rien ne presse mon petit morceau de chair fraiche… Dis-moi…

— Jyabura, prévient le plus jeune.

— Est-ce que tu as…

— Jyabura je te l'interdis.

— … Déjà vu le loup ?

— Tu es mort.

Les rougeurs sur les joues se Kaku s'accentuent. Et cette vision en plus du sous-entendu graveleux, ne fait qu'accroitre l'envie du bon vieux loup de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

Finalement peut-être qu'il reste un espoir pour que sa pièce soit un franc succès. Heureusement que son cadet herbivore est toujours là pour sauver la situation ! En y songeant, il va falloir qu'un jour prochain Jyabura trouve un très bon cadeau pour le remercier. Mais bon en attendant, c'est l'heure de s'amuser un peu.

— Maman… Maman ça veut dire quoi _« avoir déjà vu le loup »_ ? demande soudainement une petite fille très curieuse.

— Je t'expliquerai lorsque tu seras plus grande !

Les parents gloussent, et il vient soudainement à Jyabura une brillante idée. Puisque personne n'a suivi le script qu'il a écrit… Il va se permettre de faire la même chose. Au diable les prévisions ! Et puis, même s'il ne peut pas l'avouer à voix haute, à force de regarder son cadet dans un tel état de gêne, c'est comme si le bouton sadique du loup venait de soudainement passer sur _« ON »._ Kaku est vraiment le meilleur lorsqu'il s'agit de réveiller ses bas primaires.

Amusé, Jyabura se fend d'un nouveau rictus, bien que ce dernier soit dans un tout autre genre que ceux que ses collègues ont dû affronter.

— Alors mon petit cochon adoré… A quelle sauce vais-je te manger ?

— Arrête tout de suite de me regarder comme si j'étais un foutu morceau de viande.

— Moi ? Je te regarde comme si tu étais un morceau de viande ?... Oh, jamais mon adorable jambon. Je ne vais pas te manger… Pas dans le sens propre du terme. J'ai de bien meilleurs projets pour toi, _« petit porcinet »._

Le rouquin s'arrête brusquement, pendant quelques secondes il se fige sur place, avant de reculer d'un bon pas, très peu confiant en ce qui concerne la suite des évènements. Ce sourire et le sous-entendu qu'il croit comprendre ne lui disent rien qui vaille.

— Allez, ça ne t'intéresse pas… de faire la bête à deux dos avec moi ?

— Je te jure que je vais t'arracher le moindre de tes poils pour en faire un tapis de sol.

— Oh… Tu es timide, je comprends. C'est vrai que c'est toujours impression, de voir le loup… reprendre du poil de la bête !

— … Pitié, tue-moi qu'on en finisse.

— Mais je ne vais pas te tuer mon petit jambon de Bayonne… Du moins pas avant notre nuit de noces !

— Pardon ?!

Kaku a pâli d'un coup, et ce simple mot qu'il prononce pour palier son choc émotionnel a failli l'étouffer.

Si Jyabura le pouvait, il serait déjà en train de se rouler par terre, ou de fuir pour ne pas se prendre une potentielle et dangereuse vengeance de la part des lames du rouquin. C'est qu'il sait se montrer violent lorsque la situation l'oblige… Ou du moins lorsqu'il se sent vexé.

— Maman… Le Grand-Méchant Loup, il a le droit d'épouser porcinet ?

— Bien sûr que j'en ai le droit ! Je suis le Loup, le plus puissant de tous les animaux !... Et si je dis que tu finiras dévorer mon petit porcinet, tu ne peux pas y échapper. Allez viens donc dans les bras de la grosse bête velue pour recevoir ce que tu mérites : un gros câlin très spécial en cadeau de fiançailles !

À partir de là, tout devient flou. Il faut dire qu'un homme loup qui se lance à la poursuite d'un porcinet complètement dénudé au milieu d'une foule qui oscille entre l'hilarité et la surprise de ce retournement de situation, personne ne sait vraiment ce qui a pu se passer ce jour-là.

Une chose reste cependant certaine, la pièce a permis aux anciens assassins du CP9 de récolter assez de fonds pour payer les frais d'hospitalisation de leur Chef.

Et comme Jyabura l'a promis, il n'a rien dit à Lucci au sujet de ce petit « incident ».

Oui en effet… Il n'a rien dit.

Ce qui ne l'a pourtant pas empêché de laisser un cadeau à son supérieur hiérarchique une semaine après son réveil. Un magnifique petit costume de porcinet, précieusement emballé dans un petit paquet, sur lequel une note inscrite lui laisse ces mots-ci :

 _« Le conte des trois petits cochons et du loup, c'est surfait. Par contre, je suis certain qu'un porcinet goulument dévoré par son loup, ça c'est nouveau et ça plait. Demande donc à Kaku, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de t'aider. »_

Après tout, personne n'a jamais dit qu'il fallait être fidèle à l'œuvre d'origine.

* * *

 _Je me déteste de faire autant souffrir Kaku._

 _Ou alors peut être que comme Jyabura je suis une grosse sadique mais qui ne s'assume pas._

 _Meh. J'en sais rien. En tout cas c'était du grand n'importe quoi !_


	3. Comme si c'était ton anniversaire

Kidd est un personnage sur lequel je ne pensais pas avoir autant envie d'écrire. Comme quoi je me surprends moi-même tous les jours, enfin surtout ces derniers temps. J'espère par contre que vous avez préparé vos mouchoirs, parce que je n'écris pas sur lui pour vous donner de l'amour et de la joie. C'est plutôt tout l'inverse en fait.

Le thème pour ce texte est le suivant : _Eustass Kidd_ et _C'était le gros bouton rouge sur lequel il ne fallait surtout pas appuyer._

Pendant que j'y suis, ce texte a trois thèmes musicaux. Je ne veux pas dire que vous êtes obligé d'écouter les trois, ce n'est pas le but, mais je veux seulement vous le signaler si vous cherchez un thème pour vous accompagner. Tout d'abord _Let's Party Like It's Your Birthday_ de Studio Killers, dont j'ai traduis (ou plutôt adapté) les paroles. Et _I Went Too Far_ ainsi que _Nature Boy_ d'Aurora. Je vous conseille vraiment de jeter une oreille à l'artiste Aurora, elle est incroyable à mon sens.

 **PS :** Merci à Grise, Taranis K, Madou-Dilou, Neechu, Miss Macaronii, Phoenix Penna pour leurs reviews.

* * *

۩๑ ๑۩

 **C omme si c'était ton anniversaire **

۩๑ ๑۩

* * *

— Mam' ?

Eustass Kidd aime la musique.

Parfois, lorsque des artistes passent dans sa ville pourrie, où les rues sont pavées de cadavres et du sentiment d'insécurité, il pose ses doigts contre le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il ferme les yeux et sent les vibrations des instruments, il imagine leurs formes et se figure toutes les couleurs qui découlent des sonorités enchevêtrées les unes aux autres. Dans son esprit il superpose les sons à des images agréables, des visions fantasmagoriques d'une vie meilleure ou simplement d'un arc-en-ciel qui réunit toutes les couleurs qu'il aime à voir.

— Mam' ? …Maman ?

Eustass Kidd aime la musique.

Lorsqu'il n'a rien à faire, et que les heures sombres se lèvent, il s'échappe. Lorsque les adultes de sa ville se perdent dans les faux plaisirs d'une embrassade fugace, ou dans le verre d'une bouteille à moitié vide, il se glisse en dehors de sa maison crasseuse pour aller écouter les musiciens jouer sur la place publique. Il reste éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent, voire bien après, ne serait-ce que pour rejouer toutes les musiques qu'il a entendues et qui se sont inscrites dans son corps. Il s'assoit au milieu des corps, de la pisse et de l'indifférence des passants pour rêver de tout ce que les instruments peuvent encore lui offrir.

Puis à son tour il compose une mélodie qui ne va qu'à lui, qui n'appartient qu'à lui et qui est là… Bien ancrée au plus profond de son esprit. C'est celle qu'il s'invente, celle que personne ne pourra jamais lui enlever car il ne peut pas la jouer.

— … Maman ? Maman tu m'écoutes ?

Eustass Kid aime désespérément la musique.

Parce que c'est la seule chose qui redonne le sourire à celle qui l'a fait venir au monde. Les notes qui s'enchainent avec plus ou moins d'exaltation sont ce qui la tire de son sommeil constant, de sa chaise et de cette table qu'elle regarde sans pour autant la voir. La musique est le rayon de soleil qui parvient à illuminer son corps malade, et son visage qui se creuse un peu plus de jour en jour, consumé par une maladie que l'on ne peut pas voir. Les sonorités qui composent un ensemble unique, c'est ce qui lui redonne un soupçon de vie, ce qui lui permet de prendre une nouvelle inspiration pour ne pas mourir tout de suite.

— Maman… ?

Le petit garçon pose la main sur celle de sa mère. Il l'observe, et voit son corps avachi, épuisé par le temps et les épreuves qui l'ont amenée à ne plus pouvoir bouger. Il l'observe et il remarque ses traits fatigués, ses lèvres qui retombent ainsi que son rouge à lèvres qui depuis bien longtemps a arrêté de briller. Il la regarde de plus près, ses cheveux blonds sont emmêlés, brûlés par le soleil et longs, beaucoup trop longs, on dirait une rivière de paille. Il s'approche et fait face à un regard grisâtre qui ne le voit même pas. Elle est là… Mais elle ne le voit pas. Alors il grimpe sur la chaise grinçante et vieillissante, et puis il repose sa tête contre sa poitrine pour entendre son cœur battre. Parce que c'est la seule mélodie que sa mère peut encore produire à présent : celle d'une vie qui faiblit de jour en jour.

— T'sais quel jour on est maman ?

Il se blottit contre le corps trop mince, trop fragile de celle qui l'a porté dans son ventre pendant neuf mois sans faiblir. Il ferme les yeux, une fois encore, et écoute le cœur qui bat lentement dans une poitrine qui tombe, ravagée par le temps et le manque de soins.

— Y a notre troupe préférée qui doit venir ce soir… Tu t'en souviens ?... Ils ont plein de guitares différentes, une harpe aussi, et il y a aussi plusieurs instruments à vents.

Elle ne dit rien, mais le garçon sent qu'elle l'entend un peu. Il y a un soupir de plus, un battement qui s'est emballé l'espace d'un instant. Alors le gamin se sent sourire en ouvrant les yeux. Il s'agenouille sur le corps de sa mère et la regarde droit dans les yeux, revigoré. Il sait qu'elle peut comprendre ce qu'il dit, et il sait que ce soir, lorsque ce groupe sera là, il pourra faire revivre sa mère, la ramener dans son monde. Ce soir, elle va délaisser les songes et le monde des morts pour revenir à lui et lui prendre la main comme elle le faisait au tout début.

— T'aimais bien les entendre… Mais tu disais qu'il manquait un truc… T'sais… T'as cherché longtemps, et puis t'as dit que c'était des paroles qu'il manquait pour que ce soit parfait.

Il remonte ses petites mains abimées, coupées et noircies par la boue ainsi que l'huile qu'il va tripoter pour s'amuser, sur les joues blanchâtres de sa génitrice. Il la regarde, droit dans les yeux. Une nouvelle lueur l'anime, elle brille dans son regard de la même intensité que la lumière du soleil en ce jour trop chaud d'été.

— Et tu sais quoi mam' ? Moi j'en ai trouvé des paroles. J'sais ce qu'il faut pour que la musique soit parfaite, j'le sais et ce soir on va la jouer pour toi.

Elle ne bouge pas. Cependant du bout de ses doigts, le garçon aux cheveux roux sent qu'elle commence à se réveiller et à s'extirper à ses cauchemars. Elle l'entend vraiment, et c'est tout ce qu'il lui faut.

Tout doucement il se penche vers elle et embrasse son front, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'il était encore petit minot. Et puis il quitte sa place, relâche sa mère pour bondir sur le sol qui grince sous son atterrissage.

— Bouge pas. J'reviens dans quelques heures, et tu pourras l'entendre la musique qui est parfaite.

Et l'enfant s'enfuit. Il court comme jamais auparavant il n'a couru. Il va chercher tout ce qu'il faut, tout ce dont a besoin sa mère pour retrouver le sourire. La musique suffirait, sa présence aussi, mais il veut que ce moment soit parfait, et qu'il réveille la conscience de celle qu'il n'a pas revue depuis presque un an. Depuis que son père est parti.

Lorsqu'il a claqué la porte de la maison, qu'il s'est enfui comme une ombre au creux de la nuit, il n'a pas fait que dégager de leur vie… Il a volé celle de sa mère et l'a emportée avec lui. Il s'est saisi de son âme pour l'empêcher de vivre, d'espérer et d'aimer sans lui. Alors il a coupé le fil qui attachait sa mère à son souffle, et il l'a pris dans son sillage, lorsqu'il a disparu tel un fantôme sans laisser la moindre trace.

Mais le gamin sait comment récupérer ce qu'il a volé. Il a seulement mis un an à tout organiser… Un an à trouver ce qu'il faut pour la faire rayonner de nouveau. Un an passé en enfer pour récupérer son Eurydice.

۩๑ ๑۩

Les petites mains explorent le visage. Kidd s'applique, tandis que le crayon entre ses mains ne tremble même pas. Il sort la langue et la mordille un peu alors qu'il est concentré sur sa tâche. Il souligne le regard gris de sa mère avec un peu de noir, il fait ressortir toute la clarté que ses yeux avaient perdue, et puis il s'écarte pour observer son œuvre. Il hoche la tête de contentement, il ne reste plus qu'à ajouter la touche finale. Le garçon repose le crayon sur le bord de l'évier, puis il attrape délicatement le rouge à lèvres tout neuf qu'il s'est procuré par ses propres moyens. Il le regarde quelques instants, souriant, et il attrape le menton de sa mère pour étaler un peu de rouge clair sur le bout de ses lèvres.

— J'y suis presque.

Peu à peu les lèvres s'éclaircissent, s'humidifient aussi un peu. Le rouge à lèvres parcourt les contours, emporte avec lui tout ce qui est fade pour le rejeter à côté des deux corps. Le gamin continue quelques minutes, très appliqué.

Pendant un an il s'est entrainé, il a trouvé une tête de mannequin dégueulasse dans une décharge. Elle était là, cassée et abandonnée à la faveur des rats et des insectes qui trouvaient refuge dans ses joues. Kidd l'a récupérée, il l'a prise dans ses mains pour la rafistoler, lui redonner une toute nouvelle jeunesse, une toute nouvelle beauté. Elle est toujours là d'ailleurs, cachée sous son lit au matelas troué. Ce matin il l'a embrassée, la remerciant de tout ce qu'elle lui avait donné, et surtout de tout l'entrainement qu'elle lui a offert afin de donner à sa mère le plus beau des éclats.

Le gamin descend de sa chaise, s'écartant pour observer sa mère sous tous les angles. Il s'attarde un peu sur sa tenue, une robe simple bleu foncé qui fait ressortir la pâleur de son visage et la couleur claire de ses cheveux peignés. Elle lui va bien, mieux qu'à cette truie à qui il a dérobé la robe quelques mois plus tôt. Et la coiffure qu'il a recopiée d'un magazine rend encore mieux que sur le mannequin sur lequel il s'est entrainé. Il a utilisé quelques outils pour boucler ses mèches, dressant cette crinière autrefois indomptable qu'il n'osait même pas toucher… Maintenant ils sont joliment arrangés, comme un bouquet que l'on étudie dans ses moindres détails afin que l'ensemble soit une véritable perle pour les yeux… Tout comme une composition que l'on règle jusqu'à la moindre petite note afin d'exalter les émotions de ceux qui l'écoutent.

— T'es belle comme ça mam', dit-il timidement le rouge aux joues.

Son visage a retrouvé un peu de sa lumière, une petite fille sage qui renaît de ses cendres.

Kidd se sent gêné, il a du mal à se rendre que sa maman peut être aussi jolie.

Doucement il glisse sa petite main chaude, sertie de bandages de part en part. Il a travaillé des heures durant, même lorsque la fatigue se faisait ressentir afin de pouvoir rendre toute sa beauté à celle qui l'a porté. Il sourit légèrement, soudainement très timide, il n'ose même plus la regarder dans les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes. Il ne fait que fixer ses mains, et ses ongles qu'il a repeints avec du vernis noir.

Il a pensé à tout, dans les moindres détails. Il veut que ce jour soit le plus beau pour eux deux, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne peut rien laisser lui échapper. Il souhaite que sa mère se sente mieux, qu'elle se remette à lui sourire et à vraiment le voir. C'est l'occasion rêvée…

— Tu viens maman ? On va être en retard sinon.

Il ne peut plus prendre le temps de l'admirer. De toute façon il manque quelque chose pour qu'elle soit réellement belle : la musique. Il resserre donc sa prise sur sa main, puis il tire doucement son bras pour qu'elle se relève et le suive. Le jupon en tulle se met à flotter dans les airs, au rythme de ses pas feutrés. Les bretelles retombent sur ses épaules qui s'affaissent, elle suit son enfant sans résistance, sans un mot.

Dehors, le soleil a disparu, il a fait place à l'astre lunaire depuis au moins deux bonnes heures. Les petites rues par lesquelles ils passent tous deux puent la crasse et l'humidité, mais aucun d'eux n'y fait attention. Ils continuent d'avancer au milieu des poubelles éventrées, des corps qui reposent depuis plus ou moins longtemps, et des mouches qui virevoltent comme des charognards autour d'un potentiel festin.

Au loin on peut entendre des brins de musiques, des sonorités hautes qui semblent se propager partout, faisant oublier les cris, les hurlements et toutes les horreurs qui ont pourtant bien lieu à l'abri des regards.

Kidd se laisse porter par le son de la musique, il la suit comme si elle était une route qui s'étend à perte de vue devant sa mère et lui. Il resserre encore un peu sa main autour de la sienne, lui aussi s'est verni les ongles de noirs, parce que c'est un jour de fête et qu'il doit aussi se faire beau pour lui faire plaisir. Il sent son cœur s'emballer au fur et à mesure que leurs pas les rapprochent de la fête, des éclats de voix et de la musique qui prédomine. La musique qui est reine dans leur domaine.

Il accélère, rapidement il se met à trottiner, puis à courir avec elle dont il refuse de lâcher la main. La lumière les attend, elle est là pour eux, pour elle qui doit retrouver ce qu'elle a perdu il y a un an. Alors il court, il court parce que sa vie en dépend. Son souffle s'emballe, son cœur aussi. Il le sent battre au rythme de la musique qui se fait de plus en plus claire dans ses oreilles. Ils ne sont plus très loin, ils approchent de ce qui va les sauver tous les deux.

Et puis soudain, la petite rue s'ouvre sur la place publique. Et la musique le prend en plein cœur. Elle envahit son corps, tandis que les autres âmes égarées dansent, rient et s'amusent. Les musiciens sont réunis sur une petite scène de bois, ils sont entourés par la lumière des bougies et d'autres feux qui donnent un air païen à toute leur mise en scène. Ils sont là avec leurs instruments à jouer, à emballer la petite foule qui se laisse aller aux belles sonorités. Ils dansent tous. Les pauvres crasseux, les prostituées, les connards qui tuent et qui boivent, les futures victimes des uns et des autres, ils dansent tous.

En cet instant ils retrouvent tous la vie.

— On y est maman !

Les pupilles de l'enfant se dilatent, et il se met à respirer la musique. Il la laisse le pénétrer de part en part, comme des millions de couteaux qui le sauvent de toute cette vie de merde. Il ressent la moindre basse, la moindre corde qui se tord sous des doigts experts pour produire d'enivrants sons dont ses oreilles se nourrissent. Son corps tremble, complètement noyé sous les compositions endiablées qui s'enchainent.

La main de sa mère se resserre autour de la sienne. Il lève les yeux vers elle, une lueur commence à apparaître au coin de son regard sombre. Le gamin sourit, puis il l'entraine sur la piste de danse improvisé. Il serre ses mains dans les siennes, et se joint au cortège. Il croit reconnaître des visages, mais il s'en moque. En cet instant c'est seulement elle et lui. Il se met à danser, il laisse son corps se mouvoir au rythme des accords, se libérer de tout ce qu'il y a de pourri dans cette ville rongée par la merde.

Elle se met à bouger doucement, elle aussi. Kidd la voit commencer à suivre son initiative, à se laisser emporter par les sons qui guident ses pas. Elle se réveille, enfin.

 _« On doit pas trop me remplir la panse,_

 _Y'a le gâteau ce soir faut qu'on y pense,_

 _Ferme les yeux, exprime ton vœu,_

 _Si jolie sous l'feu des projecteurs,_

 _Les esprits grondent, s'font des aveux,_

 _Je crois qu'pour toi j'ai l'parfait cadeau…. »_

Le gamin se moque des autres, il chante pour elle. Il veut qu'elle se réveille pour de bon, qu'elle s'extirpe à ses cauchemars, et que ce que son père a volé lui revienne. Alors il chante, même s'il n'a pas une très belle voix, il s'est entraîné toute l'année pour ne pas faire de fausses notes et pour la réveiller.

Des mains se resserrent autour des siennes, et des yeux gris sortent doucement de leur transe.

 _« Célébration, oui c'est bien l'heure,_

 _L'exaltation, pour tous nos sens,_

 _C'est bien pour ça qu'on est tous là,_

 _Ceux qui sont là… Ils veulent juste être comme toi._

 _Faisons la fête comme si c'était ton anniversaire,_

 _Comme si c'était le jour rien qu'pour toi,_

 _Viens on s'embrasse, on fout tout en l'air, on souffle tes bougies,_

 _Comme si c'était le jour rien qu'pour toi,_

 _Comme si c'était ton jour, rien qu'à toi,_

 _Moi je veux que tu te sentes comme si t'étais la reine,_

 _Inscrire ton nom dans les étoiles. »_

Leurs regards se croisent, enfin. Elle commence à le voir, à le reconnaître.

 _« Tous tes rêves peuvent devenir réalité,_

 _Si tu veux j'peux t'aider à les réaliser,_

 _Pour toi j'pourrais tout faire, t'as qu'à m'demander._

 _Les autres n'existent pas vraiment,_

 _J'dis que t'es meilleure que tous ces gens,_

 _Pour toi, ce soir j'deviens la nuit, et la nuit elle t'appartient… »_

Elle le voit, elle le reconnait. Elle voit son fils comme elle ne l'a jamais vu auparavant. Elle remarque ses yeux emplis de fierté, de joie. Elle voit ses cheveux épais rouges qui se dressent sur sa tête, comme s'il est un petit sauvage qui court le monde à la recherche sa terre. Et elle sent leurs mains aux verni noir liées ensemble, alors qu'ils dansent, qu'ils dansent comme jamais.

 _« Célébration, oui c'est bien l'heure,_

 _L'exaltation, pour tous nos sens,_

 _C'est bien pour ça qu'on est tous là,_

 _Ceux qui sont là… Ils veulent juste être comme toi._

 _Faisons la fête comme si c'tait ton anniversaire,_

 _Comme si c'était le jour rien qu'pour toi,_

 _Viens on s'embrasse, on fout tout en l'air, on souffle tes bougies._

 _Comme si c'était le jour rien qu'pour toi,_

 _Comme si c'était ton jour, rien qu'à toi,_

 _Moi je veux que tu te sentes comme si t'étais la reine,_

 _Inscrire ton nom dans les étoiles. »_

Et puis elle se met à rire.

Au milieu des gens qui dansent et qui ne les remarquent même pas. Au milieu des exaltations, de la musique qui ne fait que transpercer davantage leurs corps en grimpant en décibels, elle se met à rire. Un rire haut et clair, qui résonne dans les oreilles du gamin. La grande dame vêtue de bleue relâche les mains du garçon et elle danse parce qu'elle a retrouvé la vie qui lui manquait.

Kidd la suit, il crie comme un fou, et danse parce qu'il ne leur reste que ça après tout.

Leurs cris se mêlent, et puis ce sont leurs rires, leurs sourires qui se perdent dans cet écho lointain de bruits.

Elle lui tend les bras, les larmes au coin de l'œil, et il s'y jette comme si sa vie entière en dépendait. Il se blottit contre sa taille fine, contre son ventre dans lequel elle l'a gardé pour lui donner la vie. Et à présent c'est son gamin qui lui redonne le souffle qui lui manquait pour renaître.

— Merci Kidd… C'est le plus beau des cadeaux.

Il lui sourit, et tandis que les autres disparaissent dans un cortège de couleurs emmêlées.

Kidd se nourrit de la plus belle des musiques : le rire de sa mère qui lui avait tant manqué.

Sa maman.

۩๑ ๑۩

Elle est là, dans sa jolie robe bleue que son gamin a volée rien que pour elle.

Elle est là, avec ses beaux yeux soulignés par le crayon et par quelques traces de larmes noircies.

Elle est là, avec ses ongles vernis d'un abysse aussi noir que le cœur de son gamin.

Elle est là, pendue à quelques mètres du sol, une corde épaisse serrée autour de son cou brisé.

Elle est là, mais le rire lui n'a pas survécu.

Kidd la regarde. Il voit sa maman qui a retrouvé le sourire quelques heures plus tôt, qui est revenue à la vie grâce à ses efforts, ses mots d'enfant. Il comprend qu'il n'a fait qu'appuyer sur bouton qui met fin à sa vie. Tout ce qu'il a fait pendant un an, ce n'est pas pour sauver sa maman de la mort… Ce n'est que pour l'aider à rejoindre à tout jamais les bras froids de la faucheuse.

Le gamin regarde le corps qui pend dans le salon.

Il s'approche et saisit la main froide depuis longtemps. Pendant un instant, il la regarde, fixe ses ongles noirs qui se fondent aux siens.

Puis il éclate de rire.

 _« Faisons la fête comme si c'tait ton anniversaire,_

 _Comme si c'était le jour rien qu'pour toi,_

 _Viens on s'embrasse, on fout tout en l'air, on souffle tes bougies._

 _Comme si c'était le jour rien qu'pour toi,_

 _Comme si c'était ton jour, rien qu'à toi,_

 _Moi je veux que tu te sentes comme si t'étais la reine,_

 _Inscrire ton nom dans les étoiles. »_

Eustass Kidd aime la musique.

Eustass Kidd aime sa mère.

Par le rire de sa maman, elles ne sont pas deux entités distinctes, mais la même personne.

Il s'arrête brusquement de rire. Il n'en a plus envie, celui qui est censé se lier en harmonie avec le sien ne le rejoint pas. Il s'est éteint.

Eustass Kidd aime la musique.

Eustass Kidd aime sa maman.

Mais l'une était vouée à détruire l'autre.

Il n'a fait que le retarder.

Avant de presser le bouton funeste.

* * *

 _Si vous avez pleurez ou au moins sortis un mouchoir, laissez un petit commentaire._

 _Ou alors vous pouvez toujours vous roulez en boule dans votre sofa... Même si partager votre tristesse avec moi serait un grand plaisir._


	4. Ta culpabilité sanglante

Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas encore : j'adore le CP9. Oui. Totalement. Alors si j'ai l'occasion de faire des textes sur eux, je ne vais pas me priver. Par contre ce ne sera pas très joyeux... Parce que j'exècre l'amour et toutes ces conneries (non je plaisante, ou pas).

Le thème pour ce texte est le suivant : _Kalifa_ et _La poupée qui rit toute seule._

Encore une fois, je vais vous embêter avec les thèmes musicaux. Je vous recommande d'écouter _Paintings On The Wall_ de Layers of Fears, c'est avec cet OST que j'ai conçu l'OS. Et pour ce qui est la comptine, elle ne m'appartient pas (je ne suis pas une compositrice aussi), les paroles sont reprises de l'excellent générique de la série _Le Chalet_.

 **PS:** Encore merci à mon petit chat qui a corrigé ce texte (et il en fallait du courage pour ça), ainsi qu'à Miss Macaronii et Griseldis pour leurs reviews.

* * *

۩๑ ๑۩

 **T a culpabilité sanglante**

۩๑ ๑۩

* * *

Lorsqu'il fait nuit noir à la maison, tu l'entends.

Mais ce soir, elle se fait plus insistante.

Elle est là. Tu le sais, mais surtout, tu le ressens au plus profond de ton être. Elle se montre lorsque tes yeux se ferment, lorsque personne n'est là pour te protéger. Elle attend, comme une araignée cachée dans l'ombre. Et dès que tu t'es endormie, elle tend son fil blanc pour t'attraper et pour te dévorer.

Tu sais qu'elle n'attend qu'un moment de faiblesse de ta part. Un seul instant lui suffit. Tu ne peux pas lui échapper, même en te cachant dans le placard, même en te couvrant entièrement de tes draps sombres. Elle trouve toujours le moyen de te débusquer, parce qu'elle est intelligente et qu'elle sait exactement comment tu penses.

Tu trembles, recroquevillée dans un coin de ta chambre, les yeux rivés sur la porte. Tes doigts tressautent au moindre bruit, serrant contre ta poitrine la seule chose que tu as pour te protéger : ton petit couteau, offert par ton père. Tu le serres comme si ta vie dépend de cette lame, presque comme si tu souhaites qu'il se fonde en toi et frappe au moment voulu.

 _« Comptez jusqu'à trois, messieurs, mesdames,_

Un bruit contre ta porte te fait sursauter. Tu parviens à peine à retenir ton cri de terreur en plaquant ta petite main contre ta bouche.

Elle arrive. Elle frappe pour t'effrayer, pour s'assurer que tu es bien là.

Tu trembles, tu te colles encore davantage contre le mur. Tu sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, elle va finir par saisir la poignée, la tourner… et entrer.

 _Et l'un de vous disparaitra, plus jamais on ne le reverra…_

Tu l'entends rire, tu as l'impression qu'elle est juste à côté de ton oreille. Sa voix traverse les murs. Sa présence transcende l'espace, parce qu'elle est partout à la fois. Tu resserres encore ta prise sur ton couteau, et tu pries pour qu'aucun son ne t'échappe.

Si elle t'entend, tu es finie. Tu meurs.

 _Entrez dans la ronde, méfiez-vous du monde,_

Elle frappe.

Et elle rit, parce qu'elle ressent toute ta peur, elle n'a même pas besoin d'être dans la pièce pour le savoir. Il lui suffit de frapper machinalement contre cette porte, ta dernière barricade pour l'empêcher de venir te dévorer.

Tes tremblements s'accentuent, tu sens tes poils frémir contre ta peau, tu as l'impression qu'un hiver glacial s'empare de tout ton petit corps. Tu as beau vouloir te contrôler, t'empêcher de trop bouger pour ne pas faire grincer le parquet, tu échoues misérablement. Tu sens le sol gémir sous tes gigotements incontrôlés.

 _Cachez-vous vite avant le massacre…_

Son poing toque de plus belle contre la porte.

Et d'un coup, tout s'arrête.

Plus rien. Rien d'autre que le silence oppressant de la nuit qui passe.

Tu tends l'oreille, ta petite main s'écarte de ta bouche. Peut-être qu'elle a finalement trouvé une autre victime pour ce soir ? Tu n'oses même pas soupirer, peut-être qu'elle est encore là, et qu'elle attend le bon moment pour pénétrer dans ton petit fort.

Pendant ce qui te semble des heures, tu attends le moindre signe, tu guettes le moindre petit son suspect. Mais rien. Rien que le silence, encore une fois.

Brusquement, un violent coup contre la porte te fait hurler. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, ton corps réagit sans que tu ne puisses le contrôler. Tu hurles comme si l'on te poignarde. Tu fermes aussitôt les yeux pour te protéger.

Un autre coup plus violent suit, et les rires reprennent.

Elle s'y prend en rythme. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre.

Et tout recommence.

Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre.

Elle est là. Elle va rentrer.

Tu cries, encore une fois. Tu cries parce que tu ne peux rien faire d'autre. Tu lâches ton couteau pour couvrir tes oreilles, pour ne plus entendre les coups qui veulent briser ta porte en morceaux. Tu appuies fort, si fort sur tes oreilles que tu penses être sur le point de les broyer. Tu cries encore pour recouvrir complètement le bruit, tu ne cherches même plus à te contrôler, tes tremblements redoublent de puissance, tout comme ces rires horribles que tu n'arrives pas à faire disparaître.

Et enfin…. Le bruit s'interrompt.

Tu n'ouvres pas les yeux, tu as trop peur de ce que tu vas découvrir si tu ne gardes pas tes paupières closes. Tu as peur de la retrouver juste en face de toi, à te regarder fixement.

Alors tu gardes les yeux fermés, les mains plaquées contre tes oreilles, recroquevillées contre ce mur tout au fond de ta petite chambre sombre.

 _1…_

Tu combats le besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, tu ne veux pas la voir. Peut-être qu'elle finira par disparaître si tu ne la vois pas. Tu dois garder les paupières bien fermées si tu veux survivre cette nuit encore.

C'est le seul moyen. Il n'y en a pas d'autres et tu le sais.

 _2…_

Tu sens tes paupières trembler, elles cherchent à s'ouvrir. Peut-être qu'elles ont plus peur de ce qu'elles ne voient pas que de ce qui pourrait se trouver en face de toi.

Mais tu secoues la tête pour les en empêcher. Tu ne veux pas voir, tu ne veux pas. Tu préfères le noir complet, plutôt que devoir affronter ce qu'il y en juste devant toi, à quelques centimètres de ta petite tête.

 _3…_

Ta résistance lâche, tes yeux s'ouvrent et s'écarquillent aussitôt.

Elle est là.

Elle se tient debout, toute droite comme un petit soldat.

Elle te regarde avec ses yeux peints.

Elle te fixe, ses cheveux hirsutes encadrant son visage

Elle te dévisage, son corps pâle de bois tourné vers toi.

Elle te regarde, et tu te rends compte que c'est toi.

La poupée qui rit sous tes yeux effarés, c'est toi.

Tu sens tes yeux aux pupilles violettes se remplir de larmes.

Elle ne bouge pas pour le moment, mais elle te scrute.

 _Massacre,_

Elle se remet à rire, même si ses lèvres ne bougent pas, tu sais que c'est elle qui se moque de tes angoisses. Elle se délecte de toute la peur qui suinte de tes pores et qui ne lui fait que davantage plaisir.

Tes yeux s'ouvrent en grands, tu crois qu'ils vont finir par sortir de tes orbites.

Du sang, une rivière de sang s'échappe de sa tête, elle dégouline tout le long de son corps avant de se répandre sur le parquet.

 _1… 2… 3…_

Elle accélère sa comptine, complètement recouverte de sang, pendant que tu sens des larmes et des petits gémissements t'échapper. Le sang continue de s'écouler en ta direction. Lui qui sent la mort et qui l'amène sans remord, se rapproche de toi pour t'attraper. Elle n'a même pas besoin de te toucher, il suffit que le sang t'atteigne et ton sort est scellé.

 _Comptez jusqu'à trois, messieurs, mesdames…_

Cette fois, tes paupières veulent se refermer pour ne plus endurer toute l'horreur qui se déroule sous tes yeux.

La poupée de bois tombe en morceau, et des os ainsi que des chairs commencent à apparaître. Tu as l'impression qu'elle fond. Comme si le sang qui l'entoure est un brasier qui la consume.

Une odeur putride te prend le cœur. Tu veux vomir, mais tes mains t'en empêchent. Si tu fais le moindre geste, tu précipites ta chute.

 _1…_

Elle rit tout doucement, pendant qu'elle se disloque lentement dans un bruit monstre tout autour d'elle.

Et en un grincement terrible, elle penche la tête sur le côté. Elle ancre son regard au plus profond du tien pour t'empêcher de fuir.

Maintenant c'est trop tard, tu es piégée.

Tu ne le vois pas clairement, mais tu sais que le sang t'a complètement cernée.

 _2… »_

Tes derniers hurlements, tu ne cherches même plus à les retenir. Tu l'implores, tu cries en espérant vainement la faire partir. Tu pleures sans pouvoir arrêter tes larmes. Tu gémis entre tes sanglots terrorisés.

Mais elle se contente de sourire. Avant de se remettre à rire, comme un démon sorti des abysses.

Puis la poupée ouvre grand la bouche, te montre ses dents aiguisées. Elle se métamorphose en sorcière, grandit soudainement. Un monstre aux canines pointues, aux doigts crochus qui va t'avaler tout cru.

Tu la supplies, mais elle t'attrape sans t'écouter. Tu te débats, en vain.

C'est trop tard pour t'enfuir.

Tu hurles à t'en détruire les tympans, et elle t'arrache la tête.

Tu te réveilles en hurlant de terreur.

Des bras t'entourent, ils sont puissants comme l'emprise qu'a la poupée sur toi. C'est elle. Elle t'a suivie jusqu'au monde réel. Tu hurles et tu recommences à te débattre.

— Kalifa !

Tu t'arrêtes brusquement.

Ton souffle commence à se calmer, tu reprends pied petit à petit.

— Kalifa calme-toi…

Ce n'est pas la poupée qui te tient dans ses bras. Cette voix, ce n'est pas la sienne. Il n'y a plus l'odeur insoutenable du sang qui t'ébranle.

Tout ça a disparu.

— Pa…papa…

— Je suis là, tout va bien.

La poupée disparait, à sa place c'est ton père qui te serre contre lui. Tu trembles encore, tes yeux sont baignés de larmes, mais elle n'est plus là.

— Elle va venir me manger…

— Qui ça ma puce ? Qui va venir te manger ?

Les mots restent un moment bloqués dans ta gorge. Tu n'arrives pas à parler. Si tu ouvres la bouche, ce sont uniquement des sanglots qui t'échappent. Elle n'est plus là, mais sa présence est toujours palpable. Tu sens son emprise encore fraiche, et le sang qui te colle à la peau.

— … M… Moi, parviens-tu à articuler, entre de nouvelles larmes qui noient ton visage et tes gémissements terrifiés.

— … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Kalifa… Tu vas venir te manger ?

— O-oui... Moi, lorsque je suis toute pleine de sang…

Des mains se posent sur ta tête, caressent tendrement tes cheveux pour te bercer et t'aider à oublier l'horrible cauchemar que tu as fait. Tu colles ton oreille contre ton père. Avec tes petits doigts tremblants tu attrapes sa chemise pour la serrer. Tu as trop peur qu'en la relâchant, il disparaisse et qu'elle reprenne sa place.

— Ce n'est rien ma puce… On est tous passés par là lorsqu'on a du sang sur les mains pour la prochaine fois.

— Je veux pas qu'elle vienne me dévorer. Je veux pas.

— Elle ne va pas te dévorer Kalifa… C'est toi qui va l'éliminer, murmure-t-il en caressant délicatement ta chevelure désordonnée. Tu vas l'éliminer, ensuite elle fera partie de toi… Et ce à jamais.

* * *

 _Laskey n'est pas qu'un connard, c'est aussi un père... Enfin pour moi. Après vous en faites ce que vous voulez._

 _Oui clairement ce recueil ne sera pas sous le signe de la joie. J'espère que vous aimez prendre cher._


End file.
